onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~ (Chapter Two)
Rose POV- Mum gently wakes me up. "Get up. We're going to town" (Town means Liverpool) she informs me. "Great" I mutter into my pillow. Nancy comes in and excuses mum. Mum nods and walks out. Nancy picks up a pillow and whacks me. "Oww!!!!" I scream angrily. She sniggers. Not for long, I think. I tackle her and pin her on the ground until Grandpa peels me off of her. She glares at me, and Grandpa leads her out of the room. We are at Liverpool. Nancy is humming One Direction songs (much to my dismay). Then I hear an annoying tune. One Direction, and it's getting closer. But of course, Nancy can't hear them because she has her head phones on... lucky. Then out comes One Direction themselves. Nancy screams and faints and I stare wide-eyed. "Hey" Harry greets us with a wink. "Superstars" I mutter angrily. "Problem?" The Blondie asks. "Apart from the fact that you are all shallow, self-centered idiots, no, none at all" I can feel Harry's gaze boring into my neck, but ignore it as I could probably knock him out. Nancy got up, but her mouth resembled a fish. I snickered. Louis beamed at Flynn, "Hey! I'm Louis. What's your name, mate?" he asks. "Not supposed to talk to strangers" Flynn honestly tells him. "You just did. And I'm not a stranger, I'm Louis Tommo Tomlinson" he introduces himself, striking a pose. "I never would of guessed. I don't mean it like that. I mean, I'm not supposed to talk to strange men" Flynn explains like it's the most obvious thing ever. I taught him well. I smile at Louis's wounded expression. Niall turns to me. "Hi" "What?" I demand. "Don't you like us?" "No" "Most people do" "I do have a life you know, of course I know that!" "Meow!" "Shut up!" "Anyway, what's your name?" "Rose. Rose Phelps" "That's like my first name!" "Story of my life" Suddenly, a gang of men jump out with knives pointed at us. "Give us all your money!" One with a small beard sprouting on his chin demands. "Original. Something more like 'Pass us your dough!'would be uch more suitable!" "Don't cross me!" "Honey, I just did" He lunges at me, but I leap back. I quickly grab his arm and twist it round until I hear a satisfying click. "Ow!" he cries as I kick his balls. Someone grabs me from behind and drags me away. Zayn has just knocked someone out and knocks the guy who dragged me out. The ones who aren't battered scramble like ants. "Hell yeah" I say with a wink. Niall laughs. "Anyway, we should go. Come on" Mum says. "Can't we stay with them?" Nancy complains. "Yeah! Me and Louis are about to fight carrot haters!" Flynn adds. "Ach! Okay!" she cries, defeated. I grin at Louis, who is now using his fingers as a gun. We are in Nandos. I am sitting in-between Zayn and Niall. Niall keeps complaining that his meal is too small. "Niall" I say. "That's me" "Do you want some more food?" "Yeah" He goes to take some of mine, but I swat him away. "Wait!" I order. He immediately freezes. "Good boy" I say and pat him on the head like a dog. I turn to Harry, who is opposite me. "Harrrryyyyy" "Yes?" "What food is that?" "Chicken" "Can I have a try?" "You have the exact same thing, don't you?" "No!" I insist and cover the food by leaning over it. "Okay" he passes me a leg. I turn to Niall but he is already mauling it. "Oi!" Harry shouts and makes a grab for it. "Sorry Harry" "Meh" I laugh evilly and continue to eat my food. As we go out, Niall pulls me out. "What?" "Do you like me.... as a friend?" "Yeah" "What about the boys?" "Ya" "DO YOU LIKE OUR SONGS?!" he demands, getting excited. "No" I respond bluntly. "So close" "Yet so far" I finish. We follow the group. We see a crazy golf. "Can we go in?" Flynn whines. "Why not?" Mum agrees. Mum pays while me and Niall team up. "Wanna compete?" Harry asks us. "Team up" "Can I play?" Nancy squeals to Harry, being all Fan-girlish. Harry smiles. "Sure!" "Me too!" Liam calls. "Me and Flynn will!" "Me, Niall and Zayn can go together!" I offer. "Then me, Flynn and Louis will go together" Harry tells us. "It is on like Donkey-kong" Liam announced. Our team won!!! But Harry, being Harry, won't have any of it. "You cheated!" "We cheated losing" Zayn replies. "I dont understand that" Liam points out. "Sore loser" Zayn mutters. "Am not!!" "Are too" "Not" "Are" They both continue to do it, until Louis slaps them. When it's time to go, I turn to Niall. "What's your number? I'll text you" He gives me his number and I do it with everyone, then follow my family home. Category:Blog posts